Yearn For You
by skyla-lilly
Summary: Marcus's Veela has found its other half, only problem is she's a war hero and 1/3 of the golden trio Contains Lemony goodness


**A/N: A gift for Clumsydolphin**. **Please note I do not own no profit is made and I only own my plot. ****All mistakes are my own as I wrote this all on my phone.** **UnBeta'd all mistakes are my own  
><strong>**I hope you enjoy**

Diagon Alley was bustling with activity like normal, as I made way to one of my favorite shops. Pushing the door open I stepped inside to the most mouthwatering scent.

Something so delicious it filled all my senses beckoning me forward towards it's creator. Making my way around the bookshelves; towards the secluded corner sat the most beautiful witch I'd ever seen; her golden brown hair fell in waves and as she looked up I became captivated with her chocolate brown soul reading eyes.

As soon as our eyes met I knew I had to have her, I had to do anything to make her mine. My inner Veela wanted out, wanted to show her how impressive he was how he could protect her and any future young we had.

I knew instantly she was my missing half I didn't care if she was a muggle or a squid she was absolute perfection. Of course the only negative had to be she could never accept me for I was a Slytherin and she was Gryffindors golden princess one third of the golden trio and war hero Hermione Granger.

Just seeing her sitting with a book in her lap made me instantly hard, I had to fight the urge to instantly pick her up and slam her against the nearest surface before tearing her clothing off and plunging into her tight wet heat. I feel her eyes rake up and down my body, the intense look of lust captured in her eyes almost tears my resolve to get her out of here for somewhere private.

Crouching down in front of my beauty I couldn't help myself from leaning forward and placing a chase kiss to her forehead. Her scent was calling me to claim her; being in close proximity was testing my strength to keep my Veela locked away until I could convince my mate to leave only with me.

As I stand back up to my full height of 6 ft 5' and smile slightly as her needy soft whimper reaches my ears as I take a step forward I'm delighted to see only lust cross her features. I can't help think how she would feel next to me, under or even on top riding me to completion.

I'm painfully rock hard and my Veela is becoming even more demanding. I know I have to take my time at least spend a bit longer in her presence before even suggesting to take her somewhere more private. I look down at my kitten and give her one of my pantie melting smiles and with an extremely deep husky voice introduce myself before leaning down to pick her up, book and all and sit down in her previously occupied seat and place her on my lap.

My resolve crumbling by the minute more so as she squirms to get comfortable leaning back Into my chest I can't help my Veela's rumble as he purrs his pleasure at having our mate in bodily contact.

An hour passes without either of us noticing; we probably wouldn't of even realized if it wasn't for an employee coming to tell us it was closing time and we had to leave. I refuse to pout as her weight leaves my body and I stand slowly before bringing her back to my arms to kiss her forehead again before leading her out of the shop.

Neither of us wanting to part I can't hide my smile when my kitten grabs her Gryffindor courage by the balls and asks me back to her place. I agree straight away for I was about to ask the same thing. We continued towards the apperation point in comfortable silence before pulling her body to mine just before she side-along apparates us to her flat.

Grateful that we landed inside I don't wait before crashing my mouth down on hers; lifting her up she wraps her legs around my waist as my hand tangles in her silky hair as we both kiss like it's the last moment on earth. Grinding my dick along her covered center I almost cum straight away in my pants like a teenage virgin. Separating I place her down on the floor before making swift work of her blouse throwing it somewhere in the lounge room.

Letting her step out of her skirt I groan as she is perfection in Slytherin green ĺingere; my eyes roam her body down her D cup breast encased in the finest silk to her flat taunt tummy and pausing at her green silk string. I beckon her closer before pulling her to straddle me on her couch leaving us perfect height to fuck and make out.

My Veela purrs as her nimble fingers lift my shirt over my head, as she drags her finger tips lightly on my heated skin. Need for her becomes almost too much, the need to fill, claim and taste almost have me rushing to forgo the last couple of articles left in our way. But I reign in my control tighter soon I will have a chance to test and take all the time in the world to explore my Beauty but right now my Hermione had to make the calls for the perfect act of submission from me I had to wait for her cues to cement our mate bond for eternity.

Painfully aroused I groan as the last article of clothing is removed; I hold myself back from grabbing her hips and flipping her before slamming home into her tight welcoming heat.

Anticipation thruming through my veins as she slowly lovers herself back onto my lap. Her smooth shaved pussy is resting just above my throbbing hard 9 inch dick; my control is tested as her soft nimble fingers grasp my length before positioning me at her wet entrance.

Sliding down softly her tight walls hug me snug making me want to shoot my load; her speed is torturous, I grit my teeth so I don't just slam my hips up impaling her completely on my length.

A few breaths later she is completely flush with my lap, my balls resting snuggly amongst her arse. Taking a couple of deep breath I wait for her to move; the feel of her tightness and the righteous felt amazing. My Veela wanted out he wanted to let our beautiful see kitten ride us to bonding completion.

My tight control over him slipping as Hermione experimented riding us slow and then faster before rocking against us. Finally deciding on slamming herself Down on my length, I could tell she was close as her body started loosing control causing her pace to stutter and her walls to flutter around my length.

Finally placing my hands on her hips I help her slam herself down as I thrust up into her; our mouths smash together in a dominant battle only still in as she throws her head back to moan her pleasure. I can't resist the pull of her pulsating pussy, her snug walls clenching and unclenching pulls my orgasm out milking me for all I'm worth as I kiss her softly before biting down claiming her as mine.

Laying her down on her couch we slowly kiss as our hands explore soft whispers of your mine float past my lips. Tweaking her nipple she gasps "yours", instantly making me rock hard again.

Promises of tastings, slow lovemaking and hard fast fucking pass our lips as our night continues of us exploring our mate bond and Hermione claiming me.


End file.
